Prince Vermilion
Prince Vermilion is a bright vibrant red, male, SkyWing prince and the brother of Princess Tourmaline/Queen Ruby, Hawk, two unnamed brothers, and eleven unnamed, deceased sisters who were killed off over the years in royal challenges against their, now deceased, mother Ex-Queen Scarlet. Vermilion's scales are of a vibrant red, like the hue he was named after. He is the announcer of the SkyWing arena matches and the prosecutor in trials. He is also mentioned in letters in Winter Turning's last pages and The Brightest Night's collector's edition, in which Smolder tells him how to care for a pet scavenger. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Vermilion, although unnamed at the time, was the announcer for the fight between Horizon and Peril. After that, he announced the fight between Clay and Fjord. Later on, Vermilion stood as the prosecutor during Kestrel's trial. The next day, he announced the battles for his mother's hatching day. Tsunami almost attacked him before her fight with Gill. The Brightest Night A letter from Smolder to Vermilion about his pet scavenger, Flower, and how to take care for one is featured in the end of the Collector's Edition. The letter explained how to protect your scavenger, as someone would eat it "by accident", to protect your belongings, because it would try to make little things out of the cloth, what to feed it, and to supply water daily. Smolder ends the letter wanting Vermilion to send him a picture of his when he got it, and comments on the picture Flower drew of him and her. ''Winter Turning The same letter that's featured in the Collector's Edition of The Brightest Night is also in the end of every edition of Winter Turning. Escaping Peril In this book, Vermilion was shown as a loyal supporter of the new SkyWing Queen, Queen Ruby. Scarlet finds him and questions him about what happened since she "left the Kingdom." To her outrage, Vermilion replies that Ruby used almost all the SkyWing treasure to transform the SkyWing Arena into a hospital for dragons that were injured during the war, hiring dragons from all different tribes to teach and assist her healers in helping injured dragons. He is also accused of liking Ruby more than Scarlet, which is true, and is forced to help Peril (who was under a spell at the time) take Prince Cliff into custody and guard him. Personality Vermilion was shown to be a former loyal supporter to Scarlet, but he turned to Ruby and supported her when he realized that she truly was the better SkyWing queen. Vermilion also seems to have quite a lot of interests, from being an announcer in the SkyWing Arena, a prosecutor, and possibly owning a pet scavenger. Trivia *"Vermilion" is brilliant/scarlet red that comes from the mineral cinnabar. *"Vermillion" is a common spelling mistake, but the correct spelling only has one "l" *It was revealed in The Brightest Night Collector's Edition and Winter Turning that Vermilion was considering having a scavenger as a pet like Smolder does. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold VermilionTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang VermilionbyHerontheMudWing.png|The SkyWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Screen Shot 2015-01-13 at 11.46.14 AM.png Skywings.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.17 PM.png|Vermillion by QueenClam ChibiMaker.Vermillon.jpg Thrsh.png VermilionbyHeron.png|Vermilion IMG_20160217_2123208_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|By xTheDragonRebornx on deviantART Vermillion Ref.png|Vermillion Ref- QueenClam Vermilion.png Wof d a d day 11 vermilion by xthedragonrebornx-dadd2id.png|link=Vermilion SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Vermillion-v-fuyu-gaki-v-dragons-napalm.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:DP Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes